Dominate Germany x Reader (LEMON)
by ConstantlyChanging
Summary: You and your boyfriend decide to be a little (or a lot) more adventurous in bed together. Reader insert. Germany x Reader. Lemon, smut, NSFW. R-18. Have fun! If you don't like don't read. Update 7/23: Title Changed


**I am so sorry this didn't post correctly the first time and thank you too; ImmagreenZuchini, Guest, SlifofinaDragon and Happy for telling me the coding was mixed in with the text. I'm not sure why or how that happened but I think this is fixed. Once upon a time this was on Deviantart but violated their policy, oops. Please comment if you liked it or any suggestions you may have for other lemons. **

**Warning: Extremely descriptive lemon. Definitely R-18, smut NSFW. Also this is extremely long but will probably have **

You pulled your car up to your boyfriend's house to find it completely dark and quiet. After the fight you two had had a week before he had been avoiding you, but him texting you telling you to show up right at 9:30 at night then him not being here, that was just bizarre.

*Flash back*

"I don't see what the big deal is Ludwig, We've had sex before."

"Don't you think I know that (y/n)? I just don't want to anymore."

"Why? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Is that it?"

"Mein Gott why would you think that? You are being completely ridiculous right now!"

"Then actually tell me why!"

The conversation ended after that and you stormed out of his house in tears. You knew he wasn't too good at dealing with his emotions and you and had no clue what his problem was. All you had done was suggest he not treat you so delicately when you were in bed. He was always treating you like you could snap in half at any given moment. When you also mentioned bringing handcuffs into the bedroom he refused to have sex with you at all.

*End Flashback*

'Stupid Gilbert for actually convincing me he was into that stuff'. You thought waking up towards the house. You had come all this way and wanted an answer. Your phone beeped with a text.

To: (y/n)

From: Ludwig 3

"Come on in. I'm inside."

That was strange as well typically he would meet you at the door. 'He's going to break up with me. I just know it.' Tears pricked at your eyes you still loved him. It was just a stupid argument. But you could already imagine him standing at the front door with a box of things you had left here or given to him over the years tucked under his arm. Tears were flowing down your face now, regardless you pushed open the front door and reached for the light switch. Flicking it up and down a few times the lights never came on.

"Ludwig? I'm her-" You sentence was cut off by a sudden and forceful kiss to the lips. One of your assailants arms wrapped around your waist and the other hand reached too your hands and pinned them above your head. His tongue licked your lips before sliding into your mouth and began toying with your tongue and tracing the roof of your mouth. "Hallo mein Schatz." He said stepping back for air.

"Ludwig what's going o-" you were cut off by his gloved hand coming up and covering your mouth. You looked up into his pale blue orbs and saw him looking directly back at you with nothing but lust in his eyes. It was then you stopped to look at the rest of him. He wasn't in his normal clothes. He looked like he had walked out of a World War 2 history book.

He had on a similar uniform but it was black with several more pins and badges. His pants looks deliciously tight and were tucked into his military boots. He also had black leather gloves on a military hat, the only thing that stood out was the silver handcuffs and riding crop that hung from his belt.

You gasped as he placed the cuffs around your wrists and kissed your neck gently. "(Y/N) you know I love you. You said you wanted me to be rougher with you so tell Me." he ran his hands up and down your sides and leaned in close to your ear. "Are you sure you still want me to? Just say the word and I'll stop." His hand didn't move from your mouth so you just numbly nodded then you crashed into the wall.

((Hold On Tight))

One of his hands was at your hips pushing you into the door as the other pulled your t-shirt off over your head. Then he pulled off your jeans and shoes throwing them down the hallway before tearing your thong in half, got on his knees and he licked down your stomach to your clit where he immediately began licking and sucking. Going all the way from your back door to your happy button in the front all you could do was gasp especially once he brought both of your legs over his shoulders and started paying special attention to the little button.

You tried bringing your hands down to tangle in his hair but the cuffs were stuck to a metal hook that had been drilled in a few inches from the top of the door. So that you were actually dangling off the ground a bit but being completely supported by Ludwig.

You tried holding back your moans till you were almost shaking as you approached your orgasm. Then suddenly he pulled back and shoved something odd inside you. It's was too small and cold to be him then it started vibrating. "Ahhhhha" you gasped. It wasn't enough to make you orgasm but it was pretty dang close. He blew cold air across across your vibrating twat. "Sie schmecken wunderbar" he says licking your juices off his lips.

His hands forced your legs to lock around his waist as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball gag. "Not quite what you were expecting is it mein Schatz?" He chuckled as he placed the gag in your mouth. "Now to make sure you know who the boss is." his mouth bit into the soft flesh of your neck. Sucking licking and biting he left a large dark hickey on your neck then moved down to your bra before ripping it off and joining the pile of clothes on the floor.

His mouth left a series of kisses down your chest till he reached your soft fleshy mounds. He resumed sucking your abused skin directly on top of your over sensitive nipples while his hand pulled, tweaked and prodded the other, till they both were covered in purple marks.

"There. That's better." He softly kissed your forehead and cranked up the vibrator. He pulled your arms off the hook and placed them around his neck. "What do you say we move on?" He carried you into a room you had never been in before, he'd always told you it was a closet full of his brother's stuff. But stepping inside it looked like some kind of sex dungeon.

The walls were painted black with blood red carpet and a black ceiling. The shelves and hooks that lined the walls were filled with every type of vibrator, dildo, plug, whip, and restraint you could think of. You were sat down on a table in the middle of the room and your arms were tied to hooks with leather restraints

He removed the gag from your mouth. "Surprised (y/n)?" "Yea I'm surprised! When did you find all the time to put this together?" His voice lowered "Vell after our little talk last week I vas thinking. I've always dreamed of tying you up and making you beg for me. You suggesting it made it to good to be true so I thought it was time I showed you my…. collection." He tied a blindfold over your eyes and moved so we was lying on the bed looking at your vibrating hole blowing more cold air on you. "Oh and one more thing schaz." he roughly snapped the riding crop across your hip as you gasped in pain. "Call me master for tonight."

He backs away and you couldn't feel anything but the chilling metal of the table. Without your vision you had no clue where he was going to touch you. He walked around you like a predator circling his smaller weaker prey before going in for the kill. You could hear him moving things around and the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Before his hand, still covered in leather, traced your hips where the whip had struck your skin. He chuckled as he slowly pulled the vibrator out of you.

"Verdammt (y/n) Sie sind so nass. Ich liebe es." His voice lowered as he kneeled on the table and pulled your legs straight up in the air with your hips level with his "love muscle" and plunged in. You nearly screamed, he was so big. "Mmmmm So tight." he felt so good inside you, the feeling only intensified as he slowly moved your legs apart, only slightly and extremely slowly. He grunted as his thrust faster scissoring your legs open and closed. You could hear your juices squishing around his hot fuck rod.

The orgasm he had denied you earlier bubbled back to the surface as you screamed in total ecstasy. "Nein." The crop was raised again before it flashed against each tender breast. "Who told you, you could climax?" He yelled using his general voice. "I- I- I'm sorry Master." You whimpered still high from orgasmic bliss. He let your legs drop and he reached forward to roughly kiss you. "We'll have to try again. This time wait for me and scream my name when you cum. Let the world know who's fucking you."

The leather restraints unwound themselves from the hooks as he flipped you on your stomach then shifted you so your top half was hanging off the table. He walked around and reconnected your arms to the legs of the table. "Don't move." he growled as he walked away again only to grab something and kneel beside you. You heard a clicking sound as your nipples were fiercely pinched. Nipple clamps. He chuckled again before learning into your ear and whispering "Sie sehen so lecker wie diese."

The object you were learning to love came crashing down once again on your firm tight ass. The stinging causing you to scream out your captor's name. "Das ist ein gutes Mädchen" he moaned climbing onto the table and straddled you just below your hips before laying down with his hands on either side of your shoulders. He plunged into you again and shook the entire table as you moaned. Every few minutes he'd stop, either reach down and pull the clips or he'd wiggle his hand around your clit then resume fucking you senceless. You approached orgasm again. "Master. I'm going t- to cum-m." You moaned. "So. Am. I." He gasped releasing into you. "Mast-mas -master!" you screamed. You felt something, probably his hand shove against your back door as you orgasmed.

As you came down from cloud 9 he untied, unclipped you and lifted you back onto the table. Only to strap you back down with only your head hanging off the edge. "Now suck." He said putting your mouth level with his tool. You hesitate, more out of confusion and the need for a break that refusal. You hear a click then you feel it. In the midst of your orgasm it wasn't his hand but a small anal vibrator that was now embedded inside you. He left it on for only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

"Good girl." he moaned as you took his limp cock into your mouth and sucked him till he was hard again. Then what he did surprised you. He picked you up, laid himself down with you on his lap. "Ride me." Once again you hesitated and the vibration started again. Slowly you lifted yourself onto him, the vibrating stopped. Then you slowly up and down for several minutes until he leaned up on his elbows. "Touch yourself." He commanded. You didn't hesitate this time, one hand reached up to your bruised and abused nipples and the other reached down to your sensitive clit and began rubbing and tweaking it.

You moaned as loud as he did. "How do you feel?" His voice sounded husky and heavy as he spoke. "I f- feel s- so good." His hands reached up and grabbed your hips and began plunging you up and down faster and faster until you both orgasmed, falling forward on to his chest dead asleep.

He stood up and cradled you in his arms and carried you out of that room and into his bedroom. You awoke long enough to put on a shirt of his and a clean pair of underwear you had left there. Then you fell asleep again.


End file.
